Love Shall Set You Free
by ElvenMaiden
Summary: 5 years after the Ring Bearers go to the Gray Havens, Legolas falls in love with a strange Elven maiden and learns that it is his time to go over the Sea. Thanks for the reviews!! Chapter Four Up!!
1. Chapter One

Authors note: My first LOTR fic! My first Legolas fic! (my favorite character by the way!) So don't bash me to hard! R&R!  
  
Legolas sat beside his friend, remaining still, but glancing at Aragorn occasionally. There was something about Aragorn's expression that was unusual. Legolas guessed what it might be. At last he gave in.  
  
"You miss the little fellow, don't you?" Legolas asked. His Elven voice was low and did not disturb the relative silence of forest around them, but rather seemed to be part of the natural sounds.  
  
Aragorn looked at Legolas as if the question was absurd, but then he looked away. With a sigh, he replied, "Yes, foolish as it may sound, I do."  
  
"Its not foolish, Aragorn. I miss him too. And the others." Legolas also sighed. "We were thrown together in the midst of great darkness and evil, sent on a task that meant certain peril, you would think the last thing we would want was to be together again."  
  
Aragorn smirked. "They were good companions."  
  
"And good friends," Legolas added. "But the Ring Bearers have gone to a better place then this."  
  
Aragorn did not reply. A few silent moments passed. Suddenly Aragorn held up his hand to get Legolas's attention. He pointed into the forest.  
  
A dark shape was snuffling along the forest floor. Its face was hideous and its armor was evil and dark. It looked around with dark squinting eyes, but did not notice the two hunters that watched it from nearby. Then it turned and let out a shrill disgusting cry and ten more of the evil creatures came to stand next to the first. They were Orcs. A few of the last remaining of Sauron's army. They grunted to one another in their fowl language, then moved on.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn both notched an arrow into their bows and let them fly. Both arrows struck their mark and the two Orcs in the rear fell silently, dead, to the ground. Slowly and quietly, Legolas and Aragorn moved from their hiding spot and followed the small band of Orcs.  
  
The trees thinned and the land sloped down into a small vale and sloped up again steeply on the other side. A stream ran down the bottom of the vale. The Orcs lumbered down into the vale and stopped to rest beside the stream, at first, taking no notice of their fallen comrades.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn stopped at the tree line, just out of sight of the Orcs. They notched their bows and took aim. When two more Orcs fell, the remaining seven became alert. They pulled their swords and looked around frantically for the source of the arrows. One let out a piercing cry. The cry was for help, and had the two hunters known this, they would not have been so hasty to leave hiding.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn jumped out of the trees, scattering the remaining Orcs and killing six in a matter of seconds. But the last let out a finally call before falling dead.  
  
The two hunters paused for a moment. Their arrows were spent. Suddenly Legolas turned. He had heard approaching feet coming from behind them. Sure enough, a band of at least 20 Orcs could be seen charging through the forest.  
  
Aragorn dropped his bow and pulled his sword.  
  
"Gather your arrows as quick as you can! You're the better bow-man!" he called to Legolas.  
  
Legolas turned and began gathering his spent arrows, even snatching a few of Aragorn's. Even before his quiver was filled, he turned and sent a few arrows at the approaching Orcs.  
  
Aragorn struck the first Orc with a deadly blow and the battle ensued. Legolas seized his last arrow and turned. Three of the Orcs were already backing Aragorn down into the vale. Seven of the others were charging at Legolas. The remaining eight were still lumbering through the woods.  
  
Legolas notched arrow after arrow. One right after another, in a matter of seconds, the Orcs fell dead. But somehow Legolas had miscounted his arrows in the hurry. He had one left and still Orcs were coming. He notched his final arrow and dropped the Orc number to seven.  
  
Aragorn cleanly separated the head from the last of his attackers. He now stood in the water at the edge of the stream with Orc blood swirling around his boots. He looked up to see Legolas cast his bow aside and draw the short sword he carried. The Orcs now stood at the tree line, leering and jeering at the two hunters. Neither Man nor Elf took their eyes from the Orc company  
  
"Seven against two," Aragorn whispered in Elvish.  
  
"I noticed that as well," Legolas replied. "You know, if you get rid of the rest of these creatures, we'll be even."  
  
"Gimli lost that competition, what makes you think I would win?" Aragorn replied.  
  
Legolas gave a small shrug. "All right then." But before he could move to advance a sound caught his keen Elven ears. He looked up behind him on the rise and there stood a row of nine Sindarin Archers of Mirkwood. Aragorn also turned and felt almost relieved.  
  
The Orcs slowly caught on that they were in the sights of the skilled archers. Their smirks vanished and they dropped to their knees, pleading for their lives.  
  
The Archers came down the slope and went to detain the Orcs trespassers.  
  
One of the Archers stopped at the bank. "Hail Legolas Greenleaf!" he called.  
  
"Hail Gonlyn Lightwind!" Legolas replied.  
  
"They said that an Elf had run off to defend the South edge of Mirkwood from Orcs and I laughed! Then I knew it must be the Prince! The itch for adventure still runs heavy in your veins!" Gonlyn said. Then he suddenly took notice of Aragorn and he looked shocked. "But they said nothing of King Elessar accompanying you!"  
  
Aragorn chuckled. "I suppose the Ranger in me still longs for a journey now and again."  
  
Legolas glanced over at the Archers who were now binding the remaining Orcs to be made prisoners. It was against an Elf's conscious to keep slaves of any creature, but the dwarves were not as kind hearted about Orcs. This company would be taken to Erebor.  
  
"Well Aragorn, seems as though we're not needed here anymore," Legolas said.  
  
"Yes, and I had better be returning to my duties as King, though it has been a joy to accompany you once again Legolas." Aragorn replied.  
  
"Must you return to the castle so soon?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I'm afraid so, my friend. There is much to do that I have put off far to long, and Arwen awaits. So! Walk with me back to our horses and from their we shall part."  
  
Legolas agreed and Gonlyn decided to go with them. Less then a league from their first hiding place they found their horses grazing. Legolas and Aragorn bade farewell to one another and turned their separate directions. 


	2. Chapter Two

Legolas and Gonlyn arrived with the rest of the company of Elves and Orcs just before the sun set. While the Orcs were being led away, the two of them went on to the Elvenking's Halls.  
  
Gonlyn noticed the odd soberness in his friend's eyes as they entered the main hall.  
  
"What troubles you, cousin?" he asked.  
  
Legolas sighed. "I feel almost loath to be in these confining halls."  
  
"Confining?" Gonlyn asked. "I thought they were rather open myself."  
  
Legolas began to slow his pace, looking at his surroundings as though he wished they were not there.  
  
"There is so much more out there, Gonlyn," he said. "There are other forests and mountains and caves."  
  
"Caves? Legolas, I am very aware of what lies beyond Mirkwood. What on Middle Earth are you going on about?" Gonlyn had the feeling his friend was not really speaking to him, but more to himself.  
  
"There is adventure out there. Dangers untold and secrets to be found. There is more then just Mirkwood." Legolas now had a far off look in his gray eyes.  
  
Gonlyn shook his head. "My friend, the yearn for adventure courses in you. If I didn't know better, I would say you were a Ranger."  
  
Legolas looked at Gonlyn as if he had just noticed him standing there. Then his eyes seemed to return to the Halls and the forest around them. He sighed and began walking again. Gonlyn followed, feeling pity for his friend.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ah, Legolas, I was expecting you," Thranduil said as Legolas and Gonlyn entered the great hall. "I heard you went gallivanting off in search of Orcs."  
  
"King Elessar received word a few days back that there was a company of the creatures heading toward the Southern borders of Mirkwood. He requested that I meet him there." Legolas replied, standing before his father.  
  
"I heard the same as well," Gonlyn put in. "But I was a bit late to witness the beginning of the battle."  
  
The Elvenking considered his son and his nephew for a moment. "I see. I trust the matter was taken care of then?"  
  
"A good number were slew by King Elessar and myself. The few that were left alive are being taken to Erebor and Esgaroth," Legolas replied.  
  
Thranduil nodded approvingly. "You handled that very decisively, Legolas. I believe you will wear the crown well when your time comes."  
  
Legolas cringed at these words, but it went unnoticed. He felt his heart sinking.  
  
* * *  
  
After discussing a few other matters with Thranduil (somehow the subject of his kingship kept slipping into those matters) Legolas slipped away from the Halls and disappeared.  
  
He soon found himself deep in Mirkwood. The trees seemed to whisper to him, trying to comfort him in his longing. But as much as he loved the trees, he wanted something more. He had never felt this way before and it pained him. Slowly it had grown worse over the past five years. Now it was growing unbearable.  
  
"I must leave you soon," he said, looking around. "There is something I must find." He sat down in the bend of a great root and folded his arms over his knees. Laying his head back against the root, he listened to the soft murmurs of the old tree. It seemed to tell him not to worry, that all things that come must pass.  
  
Legolas opened his eyes. He was not certain how long he had slept, but the light around him was still the same. Perhaps he slept into the next day? No, his conscious would not have allowed him to do that.  
  
Slowly he got to his feet and looked around. Everything was the same, but in a way it was not. He put his hand to the old tree, but its murmurs had ceased. And something else was odd. It did not feel old, nor young, as an Elf could feel in a tree.  
  
Suddenly Legolas heard the sound of water splashing down as if from a fall. But he knew there were no falls in that part of the wood, even small ones. He began to make his way toward the sound.  
  
As he neared, he heard the sound of laughter. It was as clear as the sound of the water itself. Legolas hurried on and soon found himself at the edge of a small clearing.  
  
In the center of the clearing was a crystalline pool. A small hillside inclined over the pool and a sparkling fall spilled into it. It all seemed to have sprang out of the very earth. And Legolas thought he could smell the faint sent of the sea.  
  
Kneeling at the edge of the pool, with her back to him, was an Elf maiden. She dipped her cupped hands into the pool and took forth a small blue, spiral seashell. Then she stood and turned. Her face was young, yet like Legolas it only masked the ageless being within. Her white hair fell softly around her shoulders and her light blue eyes danced with mirth. Her gown was white and like the spray of ocean waves. She smiled as she saw Legolas and walked toward him.  
  
Legolas did not speak, nor could he if he had wanted to. He suddenly felt unworthy to behold such a vision of beauty.  
  
Still smiling at the dumbfounded look upon his face, she took his hand and placed the blue seashell in his palm.  
  
Legolas looked down at the shell. "Is this a dream?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes. But I am real. This token will prove that."  
  
Legolas looked at her. "I.I don't understand."  
  
"No, but you will soon. All of your questions shall be answered. And," she placed her hand upon his chest above his heart. "You will understand why the place you call home does not console your heart as it once did."  
  
"Where will I learn these things?"  
  
"That I cannot say. But when you do, you shall return." She placed her hand on his cheek and Legolas suddenly opened his eyes.  
  
He was still sitting on the ground in the crook of the great root. He touched the tree and felt its life beneath his hand. He could hear it murmuring again. Everything was again as it should be. Then he held up his open hand and stared at the small blue shell lying on his palm. 


	3. Chapter Three

Legolas returned to the Elvenking's Halls. Gonlyn greeted him as he arrived.  
  
"I've been looking all over for you! Where have you been?" Gonlyn asked. He also noticed a considerable change in Legolas's eyes.  
  
"I'm leaving again," Legolas replied shortly and hurried on to the Horse Clearing. The Elves never stalled or tethered their horses, but let them roam freely. The horses stayed in the clearing most of the time.  
  
"Leaving? Why must you speak in riddle today? Legolas!" Gonlyn followed quickly after him. "Where are you going? Has word come of more Orcs?"  
  
They reached the Clearing and Legolas gave a short whistle. Arod trotted away from the other horses and came to Legolas's side. Legolas had decided where to seek the answers to his questions. Aragorn knew much of the old lore and would know how to help his friend. He had considered going to Gimli, but quickly changed his mind.  
  
Legolas leapt nimbly onto Arod's back.  
  
"Are you going to answer me?" Gonlyn asked, growing irritated.  
  
"No word has come of more Orcs. I'm riding south and shall return in a few days." With that he turned Arod south and rode away.  
  
Gonlyn watched him go, shaking his head.  
  
* * *  
  
Legolas reached Minas Tirith by mid-afternoon of the next day. Arod seemed to sense his master's urgency but he greatly appreciated the rest once he reached the stables of the City.  
  
Young Bergil, Beregond's son, now 15 and a little more then 6 feet tall, was now guard at the innermost wall of the City. A grand honor for one so young, and he took pride in his duty. He greeted Legolas.  
  
"Hail Master Legolas! 'Tis rare to see you around here these days," he said.  
  
"Greetings young Bergil!" Legolas replied. "Please, if you would, notify King Elessar that he has a guest that greatly wishes to speak with him."  
  
"Of course, Master Legolas! Right away!" Bergil then hurried into the guard shack nearby. Soon after, another young man quickly went to inform the King.  
  
* * *  
  
Not long afterward, Legolas and Aragorn walked along the Second Wall of Minas Tirith as the sun began to fall. At last Aragorn could take the silence no longer.  
  
"You have seen the sun set many a time from Minas Tirith, and never has she changed her fashion of descent. Why now do you find it so appealing? You did wish to speak with me, did you not?" he asked with a questioning smirk.  
  
Legolas sighed. "I'm afraid I am wounded, Aragorn."  
  
"Wounded?" The answer sounded odd to Aragorn. "Are you in need of a physician?"  
  
"No," Legolas replied, rather airily. "This is a wound to the heart, my friend."  
  
Aragorn stopped short and gapped at his Elven companion. "You don't mean.do you?"  
  
Legolas leaned against the stone balustrade and stared off over the land. "Yes Aragorn. I've been struck with an arrow unlike any made by Elven hands." He turned to his friend, leaning his back to the balustrade. His gray eyes danced with a mirth that Aragorn had never seen in them before.  
  
"She is more lovely then any creature I've ever seen! More beautiful then the trees or the birds or even.even Lothlorien, if you can imagine! Her voice is like rain falling on the leaves of trees, and her movements are soft as the wind!"  
  
Aragorn chuckled as he watched his friend dance around in front of him, recalling this beauty.  
  
"She sounds a jewel worthy of a song," Aragorn said.  
  
"Oh, more then a song!" Legolas exclaimed. "A thousand songs could not do her justice! There is no word in any tongue that could fully express her beauty! She is a single rose in a garden of thorns! And there is something about her.I don't know.it calls to me I guess."  
  
"I hope you do not mention gardens of thorns around Master Samwise," Aragorn jested.  
  
Legolas stopped his prancing and turned seriously to Aragorn. "Please Aragorn, you must help me," he said.  
  
"Help you?" Aragorn laughed. "And what do you expect me to do? Give you lessons on courting a maiden?"  
  
"Aragorn!" Legolas said impatiently. "I've have spent most of my life wondering the forest of Mirkwood, learning the ways of my people from generations upon generations back, training to become a great Elven warrior. I know nothing of love!"  
  
Aragorn grinned broadly and shook his head. "You obviously know something of love, because if I am not mistaken and I rarely am, you Prince Legolas Greenleaf are in love." He rested his hand on Legolas's shoulder. "But perhaps I am not the one from whom you should be seeking council. Come! Dine in my hall as the esteemed guest you are. Then after your meal, I will send a councilor to assist you in your dilemma."  
  
"You would rather put me off on one of your councilors then help me yourself?" Legolas was aghast.  
  
Aragorn fought back the sudden urge to laugh. He set his face as stern as he possibly could.  
  
"You do not question my word, do you Legolas?"  
  
Legolas felt forsaken, almost rejected, that Aragorn would not help him. But he relented and followed Aragorn back to the high tower of Minas Tirith. 


	4. Chapter Four

Legolas found himself sulking around one of the many fountains in the garden after dining with Aragorn and Arwen, awaiting this "councilor" that Aragorn was sending. Sulking, he thought, who ever heard of an Elf sulking?  
  
"Only when their mind is weighed heavily with a burden," spoke a clear voice from behind him.  
  
Legolas turned quickly to see Arwen. She was dressed all in white, as if the very rays of moonlight were her gown. She smiled knowingly at Legolas.  
  
Legolas dropped to one knee. "Your highness," he said. "I was told to wait here. Your husband is sending a councilor for me."  
  
"Your councilor has arrived," Arwen replied, smiling. "Now, tell me why you are in need of her."  
  
Legolas gaped at the Queen. Then, closing his mouth quickly, he replied. "I am sorry, your highness, I didn't not expect it would be you."  
  
"Would you rather it had been someone else?" she asked in mock repentance.  
  
"No!" Legolas exclaimed. "No, milady. I could have asked for no one better."  
  
She smiled at him and moved forward, taking his hands and guiding him to his feet. "Then come, Elven cousin, and tell me what troubles your heart, for your actions have changed much as of late. Your strong will has weakened."  
  
"Is it so apparent, lady?" Legolas asked, a little ashamed.  
  
"It is. Aragorn knows you well, and he worries so about your recent state." She laughed, and it was like the ringing of silver bells. "But he need not worry! I have guessed what ails your heart. She must be one of unmistakable beauty to win such a heart as yours."  
  
"You have guessed rightly, milady," Legolas replied sheepishly, casting his eyes down. "She is like nothing I've ever seen before. Her eyes are as blue as the sea in my dreams, and her hair is white as sea foam. She moves as light and swift as the wind and speaks fairer then any Elf. And something about her.it calls to me. I don't understand it."  
  
Arwen gazed at him, thoughtfully and knowingly. "I think I know what calls to you."  
  
Legolas looked at her questioningly. "What is it? What is that makes my heart yearn for her?"  
  
Arwen smiled. "All those long years ago, the Lady Galadriel spoke to you her wisdom. She said to you,  
  
Legolas Greenleaf long under tree  
  
In joy thou hast lived. Beware of the Sea!  
  
If thou hearest the cry of the gull on the shore,  
  
Thy heart shall then rest in the forest no more."  
  
Legolas recalled the words spoken to him by Gandalf when the wizard had appeared suddenly when all thought he had perished in Moria. But he was confused.  
  
Arwen saw the confusion in his eyes. "Has this love blinded even your memory?"  
  
"I remember the words, and the warning, and the sound of the gulls while on the Paths of the Dead. But I still don't understand." Legolas replied.  
  
"'Her eyes are as blue as the sea in my dreams, and her hair is white as sea foam.'" Arwen recited. "Don't you see, Legolas? Ever since you heard the cry gulls you have been drawn to the sea. And this maiden so resembles the beauty of the sea that she has drawn you to her."  
  
Legolas said nothing. It all suddenly made sense.  
  
Arwen was silent, allowing him to come to understanding. When at last she spoke, she voiced his thoughts.  
  
"You will depart tomorrow ere the sun the rises. And when you have voiced your love for the maiden, you will bring her back here and the two of you shall be wed."  
  
Legolas was startled by this hastiness at first, but then he nodded.  
  
Arwen smiled and kissed his cheek. "Go now and rest. Tomorrow shall be eventful." With that she left him.  
  
Legolas felt suddenly overwhelmed. He sat on the stone edge of the fountain and did not move for several hours. 


End file.
